This invention relates to an automatic money receiving and paying method and apparatus.
A conventional automatic money receiving and paying system, which includes an automatic money receiving and paying apparatus and a monitor unit for governing the operation of this apparatus, is capable, as shown in, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 40592/1978, of guiding and monitoring an operation of the system on the basis of the displayed stereotyped guidance.
However, since this money receiving and paying system has no capability of guiding and monitoring while it is in use, an operation thereof on the basis of such guidance that suits the characteristics of a user, would result in instances where a user is not given such guidance that enables the system to be operated smoothly.
For example, when a visually-handicapped person deposits or withdraws his money by utilizing this system, the displayed guidance, which is to be visually confirmed, is not helpful to him; even when a visually-handicapped person is guided for an operation of this system by such displayed guidance, he cannot deposit and withdraw his money.